The present invention relates to the use of selective imidazoline receptor agonists and their physiologically compatible acid addition salts for the treatment and/or inhibition of functional disorders and/or diseases in larger mammals or humans which require inhibition or reduction of the activity of proteins which regulate the intracellular pH value and belong to the superfamily of bicarbonate transporters, and to the preparation of medicaments suitable for this treatment and/or inhibition.